


Mindless Morning Strolls

by Destini Islands (Destini)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands
Summary: One step into his lab, a tent set a bit further than the others, and he knew he should keep his thoughts in his head instead of picking up his tools. Senku didn’t care much for idle time, but even he knew it would be impolite to return to the screeches of crafting at this hour.So he walked.A short story about Senku and finding his place at camp, and maybe another story about Suika and Gen
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu & Suika, Asagiri Gen & Suika
Kudos: 21





	Mindless Morning Strolls

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday :)) so I'm uploading old fic!

Briefly, Senku wondered why camp was so cold and quiet until he peeked out of his makeshift tent, eyes peering over the dew that glistened in the gentle rays of a still-lazy sun. No sleepy bodies shuffled across grass, no smells of meat or mushroom wafted about.

Senku had awoken early.

And with energy.

One step into his lab, a tent set a bit further than the others, and he knew he should keep his thoughts in his head instead of picking up his tools. Senku didn’t care much for idle time, but even he knew it would be impolite to return to the screeches of crafting at this hour. 

So he walked. 

Senku's footsteps felt loud as they crunched over damp autumn leaves. They covered the ground in such a pattern that he was 10 billion percent sure was impossible to avoid with his shoe size. He walked away from the camp, following the imaginary trail of parhelic circles. The glimmers guided him through tall, auburn trees that still clung onto their dead leaves, and he pondered how much different—if at all—they were from the modern world.

The leaves gave way to a clearing, their crunching replaced with damp stomping and two voices up ahead that stole his attention—who else could be up this early? He didn’t care as much as he was curious, but his feet still stopped to observe the scene that managed to surprise him.

Suika sat on a log without her helmet, swinging her tiny legs and staring ahead at a kneeling Gen. Senku didn’t stake Gen for an early riser, but it was one theory he had to consider as he watched how his friend blotted at the glass lenses of Suika’s helmet with a cloth.

“You’re really slow at this,” she giggled.

Gen scoffed, loud and offended. “Hey! Ooclay on the insultsyay. I don’t need to help you at all!”

Her small hand reached to his bent-over head, at first missing where it was and then patting his hair gently as one might soothe a dog.

“Suika knows. Suika is grateful that Gen is so nice.”

Gen grumbled something, hiding his face as he concentrated on cleaning the glasses with a slow, practiced hand. They sat in comfortable silence, so long that Senku forgot he meant to be walking.

“There, this should do it.”

Gen’s declaration snapped him out of his daze, but he still didn’t move as he watched Gen stand. Suika clapped cheerily and leaned forward as Gen carefully slid the watermelon over her blonde hair. She tugged it all the way on, looking this way and that to check her newly cleaned lenses.

And then she spotted him with another swivel of her head.

“Oh! Good morning,” she called gleefully, jumping off the log and racing toward him. Gen buried his hands in his sleeves and slowly followed with a face Senku could only describe as purposefully neutral.

Heh.

Her arms hugged his leg and Senku smiled down to her.

“Good morning, Suika. You’re up early.”

“Nice observation,” Gen chimed in with dry cheer.

“Suika likes morning berries,” she explained. She turned her head to Gen. “And Gen likes to help Suika.”

“I’ve said no such thing,” he scoffed again, rolling his eyes dramatically and decidedly walking past the both of them back toward camp.

“That explains why I’m always missing quite a few ounces of methanol every few weeks,” Senku frowned, eyeing Gen’s retreating back. There was no shortage of it and Senku would’ve happily given him some, but miscalculations bothered him.

Gen stopped, shoulders slacking. And then, with a whirl back — “She made me do it! Blame Suika!”

A shocked Suika gasped, letting go of his leg and running to Gen with angry, shaking arms. “You said you got permission from Senku! You lied to Suika!”

Gen took several steps back. “I _did_ receive permission—from myself. I’ve never mentioned our dear head scientist, that was your assumption.”

“Gen is mean! Mean!”

She pouted as she swatted at his legs, and it wasn’t long until Gen was running off with Suika hot on his heels. Senku watched them with intrigued silence, filing away the information that Gen had secretly been accompanying Suika on her morning outings and also knowing where the missing methanol was going. He’d have to set aside something for them later so it wouldn’t mess with Chrome’s inventory checks.

More than that, if Senku was lucky, they’d wake up the camp so he could get back to work. He chuckled to himself and continued forward into the clearing. The air felt nicer here, and it was easy to think, perhaps there was some merit in mindless morning strolls after all. He sat where Suika once did on the log, stretching out his legs and studying the surroundings.

Something about this bothered him. The clearing didn’t seem natural, even though he didn’t have a scientific basis for the feeling. A branch cracked from behind him and he spun around. A squirrel’s bushy tail disappeared into the tree and Senku clicked his tongue. Seeing there was no actual danger, he sat back down with an exhale.

Now he knew what the problem was. It was _quiet_.

Senku had nearly forgotten what it was like to be amongst peace, with no sounds except his breathing and an occasional chirp. Even the surrounding trees spoke in hushed tones to each other with barely audible whispers of the wind. He’d gone so long hearing banter and laughter from dozens of his science kingdom companions that now, without it, the world felt wrong.

What a humorous conclusion to an experiment he was unaware he was participating in. Yes, perhaps there was merit in mindless morning strolls.

Senku waited a few minutes, eyes scanning the terrain for any more animal surprises, before standing once more. Alone to his thoughts was enjoyable, but not for as long as he would’ve surmised. He began a slow walk back toward the camp with his ears straining to hear Gen, Suika, or anyone else. The other part of him longed to return to his workshop, to continue his experiments with Chrome and whoever else wished to help him today.

The biggest part of him, inexplicably, longed just to hear again the sounds he was used to—bickering and banter, yelling and yawns, love and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter link of this fic: [link](https://twitter.com/OfLittleGiants/status/1322346761965441029?s=20)


End file.
